1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a method for assembling a camera module and the camera module that can increase image quality of the camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules typically include a sensor module, a lens holder, and a lens. The sensor module includes a substrate and a sensor positioned on the substrate. The lens holder is positioned on the substrate, covering the sensor. The lens is held in the lens holder and is required to be aligned with the sensor to ensure high image quality of the camera module. However, being limited to manufacture and assembly precisions, the lens often tilts in relative to the sensor, degrading image quality of the camera module. To solve this problem, curable adhesive can be applied between the lens holder and the substrate, and the tilt of the lens holder is adjusted until the lens is aligned with the sensor, and then the curable adhesive is cured to fix the lens holder to the substrate to maintain the alignment between the lens and the sensor. However, the curable adhesive may change a focus state of the camera module as the curable adhesive changes the distance between the lens and the sensor which is typically designed, without taking account of the curable adhesive, to bring the camera module into the focus state.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for assembling a camera module and a camera module, which can overcome the problem.